This invention relates to a portable exerciser which can be used by an individual to provide resistance-type exercises for various parts of the body including the hands, wrists, arms, biceps, shoulders, chest/pectoral/bust area, stomach and back.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel form of exerciser of the above type which uses a spring unit to provide resistance and which can be used to perform diverse exercises useful for various muscle groups as noted above.
A further object of the invention is to provide an exerciser of the above type in which the spring unit can readily be exchanged for another of different pressure so as to adjust the spring tension of the exerciser.